


Спокойная жизнь

by Falde



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Чунмён изначально на это всё не подписывался, ведь есть разница между «быть лидером группы» и «быть воспитателем в детском саду».





	Спокойная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Riisa.

Чунмён изначально на это всё не подписывался, ведь есть разница между «быть лидером группы» и «быть воспитателем в детском саду». 

Со времён дебюта он, конечно, успел привыкнуть ко многим вещам. Привык, что участники регулярно шумят и устраивают хаос. Привык к вечным «хён, смотри, это фото нормально будет смотреться в инстаграме?» и прочим вопросам. Даже привык, что подшучивают чаще всего именно над ним.

Он на самом деле был уверен, что уже видел всё, на что способны участники, и они ничем не смогут его удивить. Но, конечно же, не тут-то было.

Когда Бэкхён пришёл завтракать в футболке Чондэ, Чунмён не слишком удивился. Для них всех подобный обмен вещами не был новостью — периодически в общежитии царил такой хаос, что проще было надеть первую попавшуюся вещь, чем пытаться отыскать нужную. Больше удивлял тот факт, что это была футболка именно Чондэ — которую тот дома чаще всего носил, — ведь Чондэ свои вещи всегда аккуратно складывал и убирал.

Бэкхён, словно заметив его задумчивый взгляд, начал вслух рассказывать, что давно хотел понять, почему Чондэ так любит эту футболку. И что наконец решил её позаимствовать. Чунмён на это только хмыкнул — зная Бэкхёна, «решил позаимствовать» сопровождалось криками, что у него с футболкой любовь с первого взгляда, и им суждено быть вместе.

Когда на съёмках нового клипа Бэкхён буквально приклеился к Чондэ, Чунмён тоже не удивился. Надоедать друг другу подобным образом любили многие, а Бэкхён — особенно. Постоянно заглядывать через плечо, тыкать пальцами в спину в попытке привлечь внимание и отпускать комментарии — в этом Бэкхёну не было равных. Если его не остановить, он мог делать так весь день, и от одной мысли об этом Чунмён чувствовал приближающуюся мигрень.

— Бён Бэкхён, оставь человека в покое, — устало вздохнул он. 

— Не могу, хён, — Бэкхён пожал плечами. — Он проспорил Чанёлю и теперь должен весь день терпеть моё присутствие рядом.

Стоявший неподалёку Чанёль захохотал, словно услышал самую смешную шутку в своей жизни, и это настораживало куда больше, чем очередная выходка Бэкхёна. Потому что, судя по лицу Чанёля, он никакого отношения ко всему этому не имел.

У Чунмёна появились подозрения, что от него что-то тщательно (довольно неловко, на самом деле) пытаются скрыть. И, когда после съёмок уставший Бэкхён сел рядом с Чондэ в машине, положив голову на его плечо, Чунмён подумал, что движется в правильном направлении. А Чондэ в ответ на это приобнял Бэкхёна, принялся поглаживать его ладонь, и Чунмён только убедился в своей правоте. Но всё равно промолчал и развернулся лицом к дороге.

Он был лидером и другом, а не строгим надзирателем, который будет отчитывать за любой шаг. Он не собирался устраивать допросы и заставлять кого-либо объясняться. Во-первых, он и так прекрасно понимал, что происходит. А во-вторых, его дело было оберегать и быть рядом, когда он будет нужен участникам и когда те решатся с ним поговорить.

Самым важным, по мнению Чунмёна, было то, что не стоит давить на людей, независимо от ситуации, и пусть события развиваются своим чередом. Он убедился в этом, когда в зал для практики принесли заказанный обед и все принялись опустошать свои тарелки. Бэкхён с Чондэ в процессе этого смеялись и отпускали шутки, устроили битву палочками за еду из своих тарелок, и это всё было похоже больше на возню двух детей, чем на что-то серьёзное. Но они оба выглядели абсолютно счастливыми, явно наслаждаясь обществом друг друга.

Чунмён прожил уже достаточно лет, чтобы знать: влюблённость — это не всегда громкие слова, а чаще всего и вовсе не они. Он знал, что влюблённость куда отчётливее видна в поступках, в действиях, на лицах людей. Её Чунмён видел в сияющих глазах Бэкхёна, слышал в радостном смехе Чондэ, как и понимал, что они явно находятся где-то в своём мире, несмотря на то, что сидят вместе со всеми.

Он сам не стал бы их за это осуждать. Чунмёну вообще кажется кощунством осуждать людей за подобное — кому какая разница, кто кого любит, это личное дело каждого. Но, как лидеру, ему ещё предстоял серьёзный разговор с остальными участниками. Потому что среди людей, которые проводят вместе большую часть времени, подобные изменения рано или поздно заметят все. И Чунмёну надо бы знать, как они к этому относятся, чтобы в случае неодобрения суметь как-то переубедить или найти компромисс.

И, конечно же, разговор с Бэкхёном и Чондэ ему тоже предстоял. Он должен сказать, что им следует быть менее очевидными. И что всё в порядке, пока они ведут себя так в пределах общежития и как можно дальше от камер. И что лучше бы им быть осторожнее на съёмках и перед фанатами, которые имеют свойство появляться в самых неожиданных местах. Это самые простые и всем известные вещи, но Чунмёну казалось, что будет не лишним напомнить. 

Но для этого ему нужно было, чтобы эти двое для начала рассказали всё ему сами. Придя к ним с громким «я всё знаю, и сейчас мы об этом поговорим», Чунмён бы только заставил их беспокоиться, и всё могло бы пойти под откос. Ему оставалось надеяться на здравый смысл обоих и верить, что разговор состоится раньше, чем они успеют наделать дел.

Надежда начала медленно таять почти сразу, как он просто открыл дверь на кухню и застал Бэкхёна и Чондэ. Они спорили между собой, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что уже не одни. И Чунмён старался не слишком вслушиваться — лидерство лидерством, но у всех была своя жизнь и свои секреты, — но за отдельные фразы (вроде «пора рассказать», «да хён осудит», «как ты себе это представляешь?») ухо цеплялось само. Чунмён устало махнул рукой и пошёл делать себе чай, когда его присутствие наконец-то заметили.

— О, хён, слушай, — начал было Чондэ, но Бэкхён тут же очень громко начал причитать, что Чондэ собирается сказать какую-то ерунду, не стоит его даже слушать. Чунмён недоумённо посмотрел на них. 

— Лучше не слушай их обоих, хён, — неожиданно сказал Чанёль, невесть откуда появившийся в дверях, и его голос был достаточно запыхавшимся, чтобы Чунмён начал подозревать, что на кухню Чанёль прибежал из-за чересчур громкого Бэкхёна. — Только крайним будешь. Они из-за игры всё утро спорят, ничего интересного.

Чунмён закатил глаза и прошёл мимо, бросив напоследок спокойное «хорошо, как скажете». Серьёзно, эти дети действительно считали, что они не очевидны? Особенно Чанёль, который неодобрительно косился на Бэкхёна и Чондэ, и, когда решил, что Чунмён уже достаточно далеко ушёл от кухни, заявил «вы бы между собой договорились сначала, хотите рассказывать или нет, а потом уже остальных дёргали».

Самый настоящий детский сад, и на что Чунмён только рассчитывал.

— Знаешь, хён, — начал Бэкхён, подловив его на следующий же день после очередной репетиции перед камбэком, — нам нужно с тобой поговорить.

Чунмён посмотрел на него, перевёл взгляд на Чондэ, а затем на зачем-то стоящего за ними обоими Чанёля. Если двоих он ещё мог понять, то, что с ними забыл Чанёль, было загадкой.

— Мы с Бэкхёном встречаемся, — серьёзным тоном заявил Чондэ. — И считаем, что ты должен знать, хён. Так будет лучше для всех.

Чанёль зааплодировал, остановился, чтобы сказать «какое правильное решение!», и захлопал снова. Похоже, роль защитника и группы поддержки заодно принадлежала именно ему, и Чунмён устало потёр глаза. Он ещё мог придумать, как сделать чужие отношения менее заметными. Но вот как сделать менее заметным Пак Чанёля, который хочет как лучше, а выходит как обычно, — он понятия не имел.

— Я знаю, вы двое просто самые очевидные люди на свете, и мы ещё об этом поговорим, — строго сказал Чунмён и перевёл взгляд на Чанёля. — А ты…

— А я просто заботливый друг, — Чанёль поднял руки в сдающемся жесте. — Я тут вообще ни при чём, хён.

Чунмён вздохнул. О спокойной жизни можно было даже не мечтать.


End file.
